my_hero_academia_the_pinnaclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanao Yuikera
Hey! All writing here is property of Lil' Jelly Parker, aspiring writer. Any images you see, there is a 100% chance they are made by someone else, because I suck at art. Thank you! "Come on, 1-B! Let's go do hero stuff together!" Yuikera is a pro hero who teaches Class 1-B. She goes by the hero name The Strung Up Hero: Live Wire. Yuikera is very active and has a very hands on teaching style. She is engaged to Yuehui Shan. Personality Yuikera is very active and jumpy. She easily gets excited and seems happy whenever anything remotely special happens. She expresses her love for Shan often, even in a professional environment, and kisses him whenever she walks past, even in front of his class. This upsets Shan slightly, but Yuikera doesn't care. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yuikera is trained in Aikido and Karate, as her quirk isn't very strong in direct combat. She's thin, but all muscle. Quirk String Hair: Yuikera's hair unravels into string at will, all of it very strong, able to hold strength enhanced enemies (though not the likes of Nomus and Deku in her battles with either of them). Yuikera has to wield this string with her hands, and her fingers are rather deft. She uses this string to swing and to bind enemies. She can set traps and run electricity down the string. This string is also lined with very small barbs, so when enemies touch it, they have trouble removing themselves. Super Moves Spring Trap: Yuikera sets a trap of string hooked between two or more areas, similar to a spider's web and an enemy caught in it is barbed and can be safely bound for capture. 20 Meter Radius Spring Trap: Yuikera covers a wide area with string using traps. This move is considered "inescapable" but is incredibly difficult to set up, especially getting an enemy into an environment where they can be stuck in it. Equipment String Spool: Yuikera carries a spool of string hung from her belt that is her hair that she removed on an earlier occasion and spooled. It is just so that she'll have more string at her disposal, and the entire spool is necessary for moves such as 20 Meter Radius Spring Trap. Double-Layered Gloves: Yuikera wears light leather gloves with two layers to avoid cuts. Reinforced Cape: Her cape's fibers are reinforced with steel to avoid any attacks on her hair, her quirk factor. Ninja Tools: Yuikera carries Kunai and Caltrops, which she uses to make up for her lack of damage output with her quirk. She is an expert knife-thrower, and she knows how to use caltrops effectively. Relationships U.A. Faculty Yuehui Shan Shan is Yuikera's fiance. They couldn't be happier about this, and Yuikera doesn't ever stop talking about what will happen when they're married and what they're going to do. She constantly shows her love for Shan, even during work hours. Class 1-A Ryoichi Satoshi Satoshi did his internship with Yuikera, and because he was the only one that did, it turned into Yuikera bringing Satoshi along on missions and hands on practice. She taught him how to use ninja tools better, and even gave him an extra spool of hair.